Bittersweet
by dancingfingers
Summary: Love isn't always sweet. Kyouya knows that yet he stands there, in the end of the aisle, waiting for Haruhi in wedding gown. Oneshot.


**Bittersweet**

* * *

**Because I love Ootori Kyouya and his unrequited love to Haruhi, it is so obvious that I cry for him. **

**This is also for all of you who have had the experience of watching your love from afar, happy with someone else.**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

"_Love isn't like a candy. But, it's just a gum. Sometimes, it loses the sweet, and turns bitter." – Anonymous _

Ootori Kyouya had never felt any more nervous just like now.

Sure, he only did an easy job; standing in the end of the aisle with another Host Club's members (Honey-senpai with a big grin on his face, Mori-senpai with his soft smile, the twins with their mischievous glint in their amber eyes, and that idiot blonde, Tamaki, struggled to not run from his spot.) and women (Renge with her starry eyes, Kasugazaki with her eyes locked to her husband, and also Ayame who kept adjusting her glasses.).

His heart pounded furiously against his chest as the soft melody from the piano echoed through the garden.

* * *

"You look beautiful."

She looked up from her spot near the huge window. Her father stood proudly behind her, smiling. For once, he wore the right suit for the wedding ceremony. He wore a black suit from Hitachiin collections, looking handsome with his red hair tied in a ponytail.

She smiled slightly. "Thank you, Tou-san."

Ranka's expression changed from the proud father into a teary mother. "Haruhiiiiiiiii... I can't believe you will marry this faaasssstttt – "

Haruhi rolled her eyes.

" – and you will leave me too, to live with your hu-hus-husband!"

Sighing, she put her white-silk gloved hand on his shoulder. "We will visit you."

"But – "

She handed out a pale yellow handkerchief. Ranka smiled gratefully and wiped the tears that trickled down his cheeks carefully (so it wouldn't ruin his make-up, of course.)

Three knocks was heard, followed by Yuzuha's face, grinning broadly. "It's time!"

Straightening her wedding gown, she held her father's hand and walked out the room.

* * *

He watched absently as a line of couple heading towards their respective seats. He only waited for the one person he had grown a special feelings that makes his heart loses its rythmical beating, his hands sweating, his cheeks warm, his lips itches to say some idiot-sweet words like Tamaki usually did, his arms holds back from wrapping her in a hug, his body wants to wake up early every morning, and his mind forgets all that stocks and potential business partners.

Translation: Kyouya was very much in love with Fujioka Haruhi.

No one ever noticed that, even when he kept adding debts just so he could see her everyday in Host Club, entertaining her guests (Kyouya secretly wanted to be her only guest – just sat down with her, sipping his tea quietly and talked with her). Thanks for his reputation as **Demon Lord**, no one questioned why was Haruhi still working as one of the Host until the graduation comes.

Even when Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, who were the only people that have the sharpest eyes of all of them, caught Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru's feelings towards the oblivious future lawyer; they only realized it just before they graduated. He'd been in love ever since he knew her true identity – and went so far to introduce himself to Fujioka Ryoji aka Ranka, exchanging contact numbers and photos of Haruhi. He regularly updated Haruhi's situation to Ranka and smiled triumphantly as the older man (or, tranvestite) gave his full trust to Kyouya.

He snapped out from his trance and looked up.

There she was, wearing the most beautiful wedding gown that hugged every curves in her body – which Kyouya noted, developed rapidly when she graduated and went to college. Her beautiful eyes were hidden beneath the veil.

As if Haruhi felt his gaze, she raised her head and smiled warmly at him. Looking away, Kyouya listened to his pounding ears and tried to calm himself.

She then stood in front of the priest.

* * *

"May I have this dance?"

Turning around, she saw Kyouya who bowed slightly at her, smiling softly. He looked as handsome as always, only without his glasses. He looked more intimidating, more attractive, and his onyx eyes gave an aura of mysterious as always.

Haruhi nodded. "Sure."

Taking her hand, they walked to the center and began to dance. He leaned a little closer, breathing her sweet scent. He averted his gaze at her rosy cheeks._ Beautiful_.Gulping nervously, he asked her, "Are you happy?"

"Of course." She let out giggles. "I've never been so happy before."

"Good."

As the song ended, he pulled away from her, missing the warmth from her body. "Thank you, Kyouya."

He chuckled. "I should be the one thanking you, Haruhi."

* * *

Honey tapped his foot impatiently, occasionally glancing at his watch.

"Don't worry, he'll come soon," Mori assured him.

"Of course, Takashi. " The small man nodded. "He really loves her, ne?"

Soft footsteps was heading towards their place. Honey sighed as he watched his **kouhai** struggled to keep his cool facade. If he weren't that observant, he wouldn't catch the turmoil twirling in his dark eyes.

"Kyou-chan! Here, here!"

Kyouya looked up. "Oh, Honey-senpai." He nodded at the taller man beside Honey. "Mori-senpai. May I ask why are you here? Waiting for someone?"

Mori stared at him. The Shadow King swore that he saw Mori's gaze softened as the tall man answered shortly, "... Yes. We're waiting for you."

Kyouya went silent. And then, "Me? Is there anything you w – "

"Actually," Honey interrupted him. "We want to invite you to eat cake – "

Kyouya shook his head and smiled. "I'm not a fan of sweets."

" – but for special occasion like this, I think **drink** will be the most appropriate."

The raven-haired man widened his eyes. _It can't be... _"Why?"

Honey and Mori looked at each other and then smiled at their junior. "We know," Mori said.

"Know what?"

"We know that you love her. Haruhi." Honey added, smiled sadly at him.

Kyouya's facade cracked slightly, but he kept denying. "I do not."

Honey chuckled, as if Kyouya's statement meant nothing to him. Grabbing the Ootori heir's hand, he looked up and offered a warm smile. "You silly. You love her just as much as Tamaki does. Now, let's go to my house, and drink!"

Kyouya knew that he couldn't reject this small gentleman. "Fine," he replied weakly.

* * *

"Where's Mommy?"

Haruhi sighed and rolled her eyes. "Really, Tamaki. Stop calling him Mommy."

"Eh?" he asked dumbly. "Why?"

"Because that means you will call me **daughter**," Haruhi grumbled.

He shrieked. "OH NO! I, I don't mean like that!"

"Anyway," she said as Tamaki stopped overreacting. "He looks... rather odd."

The blonde tilted his head. "Odd? Like what?"

"When we danced... it was like... he wanted to tell me something."

His face turned serious. "I'll go talk to him tomorrow."

"Oh, okay." She turned around to Renge's voice, who called her to take picture together. She left Tamaki standing alone, gazing at lilacs and roses lining the aisle. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his blonde locks.

His wife was always oblivious at others' feelings.

* * *

**I don't know if I keep anyone in characters, this is my first OHSHC fanfic. I am sorry for KyoHaru's shipper (including me, but I love TamaHaru too, you see) that I give an impression that Kyouya were the groom here, instead of Tamaki... Hopefully someday I will make one story where Kyouya ends up with Haruhi, well, not until I finish my current SB stories *chuckle***

**Thank you for reading.**

**-dee**


End file.
